


You're My Gift This Year (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:Derek would never have thought he'd get this...





	You're My Gift This Year (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're My Gift This Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098411) by [Welsh_Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
